


It's cold, but your arms are warm

by Pandroshyka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Snow, Snuggles and kissing, jean being a dork, marco being a cutie patoot, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandroshyka/pseuds/Pandroshyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco snuggle during a blizzard. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold, but your arms are warm

The weather outside was truly frightful, almost a damn blizzard actually. Though, thankfully, Marco’s house was the perfect mix of warm and cozy.

Though him on my chest, arms wrapped sweetly around me, it was pure bliss. I had no idea that one man could be so...Snuggly. That and the blanket warm around us. The freckles that dusted his cheeks (much like the snowflakes on the windows) were the same color of the hot chocolate I sipped and it was just heaven.

“Jean…Are you even paying attention to the movie? It’s getting good!” I looked down to see Marco pouting a bit.   
“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking.” 

“About?” Marco batted his eyelashes curiously. 

“Call me cheesy, but you.” I smiled and kissed his forehead. 

He giggled a giggle that was cute as hell and pecked me on the lips, scooching a bit closer to me. “Really? What about me?” 

“Hmm…Just how cute you are, and how snuggly you get in the winter and just you in general.” I blushed a bit and he laughed and kissed me again, as sweet as sugar. I kissed back this time, smiling. 

He pulled away after a moment and rested his chin on my chest, staring at me through his long eyelashes. 

“Do you know how goddamn adorable you are, Marco?” I smiled a bit, unable to help myself. 

“Mm…Yeah. I try my best.” He smiled his dorky cute smile and I felt butterflies in my stomach. 

“You’re such a little shit.” I say playfully as I lean in to kiss the freckled cutie. 

Marco kisses back slowly, muttering a “I’m your little shit.” And making me pull away to laugh. He laughs also, his sweet giggle sounding like honey tastes. 

“I love you.” I say one my laughter fades, smiling at the boy. 

“I love you too.” He nuzzles my chest, grinning sweetly, watching the snow fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is auruos.co.vu, send me cute prompts to fill v w v~~


End file.
